Reunited At Last
by Tina101
Summary: [Aida] Picks up literally EXACTLY where the musical ends...in the museum. Short, only about 4 chapters or so.
1. Chapter 1

_Reunited At Last_

**A/N:** Italics are like songs in their head…you'll see.

**Chapter 1:**

Adam walked around the museum. Something had drawn him there; a force or inner feeling that had drawn him there had drawn him to the new Egypt exhibit. Adam walked around some more, not really paying attention until he got to one particular statue. It was a statue of a young Pharaoh. Adam read the plaque at her feet.

_Every story, tale or memoir; every saga or romance. Whether true or fabricated. Whether planned or happenstance._ Adam nearly jumped out of his skin. The voice seemed to have come from the statue! Adam back away from the statue, and continued to look around. The remains of a tomb surrounded by Plexiglas claimed the center of the room. Adam walked towards the display. The girl looking at the tomb looked up, and their eyes met.

Heather looked around the new Egyptian exhibit. She had always been fascinated with Ancient Egypt. Heather looked at a drawing of a slave camp.

_The gods love Nubia; the beautiful, the golden, the radiant, the fertile, the gentle, and the blessed._ Heather shook her head, and continued to look around. She stopped at the large tomb in the middle of the room.

Something told Heather to look up; a voice or instinct. She looked up, and locked eyes with Adam. A thousand memories washed over both of them.

"For their crimes, the traitors will be buried beneath the sands of Egypt, in one tomb…together," rang out loud and clear in bother their heads. Heather gasped as Adam came towards her. He cupped her face in his hands, and pulled her close. The space between them closed as their lips met. The kiss shattered all thoughts of longing that both of them had been carrying around with them. Adam broke off the kiss, and pressed his forehead against Heather's. Heather's gaze drifted over to the tomb looming next to them. Adam blocked her view with his hand.

"Don't look at it," he said quietly. "That doesn't matter anymore." Heather wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. After so long he still smelled the same, felt the same. Adam rubbed her back, and whispered in her ear, "I told you that I'd find you."

"I never doubted it for a second," replied Heather. The couple reluctantly broke apart.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Adam entwined his fingers with Heather's, and the left the museum.

Heather and Adam walked around the park next to the museum hand in hand. The warm sun beat down on their faces, relieving them of the feeling of suffocation they had suffered through while standing next to the tomb.

"How have you been-"

"Heather, its Heather now." Adam shook his head.

"I'll never get used to that. You'll always be Aida to me. I'm Adam now, by the now." Heather smiled. "So, how have you been?"  
"Good, I've been good. I'm living with my best friend Schele." Heather stopped walking. "Oh my, Schele's Nehebka!"

"Nehebka?" Adam stopped to think. "Damian, he's Mereb! How is it we've been with these people all our lives, but didn't remember until today?"  
"It's all in the god's plan I guess." Adam's watch began to beep. He swore under his breath.

"I've got to get to work. Let me give you my phone number." Heather dug a piece of paper and pen out of her purse, and handed them to Adam. Adam scribbled down his number, handed it to Heather, and gave her a quick kiss. "Meet me at the sports bar down the street tomorrow at seven. Bring Schele." Heather nodded.

"I love you." Adam stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too." Heather watched Adam dash out of the park. A part of her wanted to follow him, but another part wanted to rush home to tell Schele what she had discovered. Schele won. Heather ran in the opposite direction of Adam, towards her and Schele's apartment.

Heather threw open the apartment door, and exclaimed, "Schele! Come here, I have something important to tell you!" Schele came rushing out of her bedroom.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked. Heather put her purse on the counter, and collected her thoughts. It was then that she realized how crazy she sounded. "What?"

"I know why I'm so obsessed with Ancient Egypt, but you're going to think I'm crazy."

"No I won't."

"Trust me, you will."  
"Tell me anyway." Heather sighed, and began to tell Schele about Adam. Sure enough, Schele had a hard time believing the story. "I _don't_ think that you're crazy, but I'm having a hard time believing this. You're trying to tell me that you used to be a Nubian Princess, and this man you met used to be your lover thousands of years ago. I'm sorry Heather, but it's pretty farfetched."

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! You've got to believe me, I'm not crazy!"

"I'm sorry Heather; I really am." Heather got up, and retreated to her bedroom. Schele just _had_ to remember!

Adam had even less luck convincing Damian. The young African American shook his head back and forth in disbelief.

"You're crazy man," he said. "Flat out crazy. Did you hit your head on your way home? Smoke something?"

"I'm not joking!"

"Then you're high or something. Have you actually _heard_ what you're trying to tell me? I'm sorry man, I really am." Adam stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to bed; I have a headache." Damian watched Adam leave. His story _was_ crazy, and yet, at the same time…

_How I know you. How I know you._ Damian shook his head, and turned on the TV.

'Maybe Adam _isn't_ crazy,' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_We all lead such elaborate lives. We don't know whose words are true. Strangers lovers, husbands, wives; hard to know who's loving who._ Sherie bolted upright in bed; she had had that dream again. It was two voices, a man's and a woman's, coming from a tomb or something as a gentle light shone from the tomb. Quite frankly, the dream was flipping Sherie out. Sherie climbed out of bed, and stumbled into the shower. Maybe she should see someone about these dreams.

Heather felt someone sit on the edge of her bed. After about a minute, Schele began to nudge her leg.

"Aida! Aida!" she hissed. Groaning, Heather sat up. Suddenly, what Schele had called her registered in her head.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"I remember, Aida. I remember it all." A huge smile was plastered across Heather's face as she gave her best friend a hug.

"I told you that I wasn't making it up. The two friends broke apart.

"I should have believed you." Schele sat on Heather's bed, and they talked about what they remembered from their other lives.

The following morning, Adam trudged out of his bedroom. He immediately got himself some coffee. Damian was sitting at the cluttered kitchen table reading the sports page.

"Did you really see her yesterday?" he asked Adam completely out of the blue. Adam sat down across from his best friend.

"What are you talking about, Damian?"

"Last night, I had this dream, and I remember it all now. I woke up, and suddenly remembered everything you told me last night."

"And…" Damian sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, not that! You want to go out to dinner with them tonight?"

"Of course I do." Damian paused. "Adam, what, uh, what happened after I-" Adam knew what Damian was asking.

"Aida, Heather, and I were tried for treason. Amneris made it so we were buried alive together," he replied as he stared at his coffee. "And now we're here."

"What about Amneris? Did you come to terms with her in the end?" Adam nodded.

"In the end we did, but it was too late." Adam paused. "Wouldn't she be here with us? I mean, there's the four of us, but what about her?"

"You're asking questions I don't know the answer to." Adam sighed. He finished his coffee, and went to go get dressed.

Heather stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair for the millionth time. Watching from the doorway was Schele.

"You look _fine_," she said. "I've told you that at least a dozen times." Heather tucked a braid behind her ear, and grabbed her purse. "Ready?" She nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Both girls grabbed their jackets, and left to go meet Adam and Damian.

As soon as Heather saw Damian, she rushed over to him, and gave him a warm hug. Damian immediately returned the hug.

"It's good to see you again, Princess," he whispered in Heather's ear. Heather pulled away from her friend.

"Good to see you too." Adam wrapped his arm around Heather's waist, and kissed the top of her head. The foursome sat in one of the free booths, and began to talk.

Not once during dinner did the subject change to Egypt. Both Schele and Damian could see the happiness on Adam and Heather's faces. Anyone passing by the table would have thought that the four were lifelong friends.

After dinner, Schele suggested, "Adam, Heather, why don't you guys go back to our place for the night?" Heather looked skeptical.

"Where will you stay?" she asked. Schele shrugged.

"I'll get a hotel room or something."

"Nonsense, you can come over to my place," said Damian. Heather and Adam looked at each other. They were both eager to spend some _real_ time together.

"Okay, why not?" Adam said, he took Heather's hand.

"We'll be by around eleven or so," Damian told the couple. Heather waved, and she and Adam left.

Damian and Schele walked through the park towards the guys' apartment. The cool night air whipped around the pair; Schele rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up some.

"You cold?" Damian asked.

"Just a little." Damian pulled off his leather jacket, and handed it to Schele. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"You sure?" Damian nodded.

"Yeah, take it." Schele pulled on the jacket. Lighting split the sky, and thunder rocked the Earth. The skies suddenly opened, and it began to pour. "Come on!" Damian called as he grabbed Schele's hand. The two bolted out of the park, and into the cramped doorway of the first building they got to. Damian looked out at the pouring rain. "Man I hate the rain!" he exclaimed.

"Let's wait until it slows down some," Schele begged. Damian consented. When Schele rested her head on his shoulder, he realized how close together they were standing.

Heather and Adam burst into the apartment laughing. They were both soaked. Adam pulled Heather close, and kissed her passionately. They stood there kissing until their brains were screaming for oxygen.

"I'm, uh, going to get into some dry clothes," Heather said quietly. Adam followed her to her bedroom. "Make yourself at home." Heather grabbed shorts and a T-shirt, and went to go change in the bathroom. When she returned several minutes later, Adam was in his boxers and an undershirt, looking around a little. "Where are your clothes?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"I hate wet clothes. Is that okay with you?" Heather kissed Adam's shoulder blade.

"I'm not protesting." Adam looked at a medallion on Heather's dresser; it was the Eye of Horus.

"This is like the one I gave you."

"It was a gift from Schele. I have a tattoo like that on my shoulder blade too." Adam replaced the piece of jewelry, and turned around.

"A tattoo? I'd like to see that tattoo of yours." Adam's lips came crashing down on Heather's. Lips locked, the couple stumbled over to the bed.

Slowly, Heather opened her eyes. She was lying next to Adam with her head on his chest. She lightly ran her fingertip over the tattoo on his chest, the Egyptian hieroglyphic symbol for an "A." Heather peered over Adam, and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. Schele and Damian would be there soon. Heather kissed Adam's chest.

"Adam," she whispered sweetly in his ear. "Adam. Schele and Damian will be here soon." Groaning, Adam rested his hand on the small of Heather's back.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. Heather wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, and drifted back off to sleep.

Schele opened the apartment door, and exclaimed, "Heather! Adam! We're here! Heather? Adam?" Schele began to look around. When she saw her best friend's closed door, she began to bang on it. "Get up, and _please_ get some clothes on!" Heather's head jerked up. Schele wouldn't stop banging on the door.

"We're up, we're up!" cried Heather. Schele stopped banging on the door. Both Adam and Heather sat up.

"What time is it?" Adam asked. Heather pulled the blanket on the bed up to her chest, and looked the clock.

"11:30." Adam stroked her arm.

"You know, I never _did_ see that tattoo of yours." Heather smiled as Adam began to kiss her. He deepened the kiss, and they fell back against the pillowed. Heather entwined her fingers with Adam's hair, and pressed their lips even harder together. Schele banging on the door caused the couple to jump apart. "She's really getting on my nerves." Heather laughed as Adam got up. "Damn! My clothes are still wet!" Heather got up and got dressed.

"Here, give them to me. I'll go put them in the dryer downstairs." Adam handed over his clothes.

"And what am I supposed to wear until my clothes are dry?" Heather shrugged.

"Be creative." Adam watch open mouthed as Heather slipped out of the room. Sighing, he pulled on his boxers, and sat on the bed.

"Here's one of them," Damian said when he saw Heather. "Where's Adam?" Heather tucked a loose braid behind her ear.

"His clothes are still wet, and he doesn't have anything to wear." Damian handed Heather a backpack.

"Here are some dry clothes for him."

"Aren't you sweet?" Damian rolled his eyes as Heather went to go give Adam his clothes. Several minutes later, they joined Damian in the other room.

"I take it last night wore you both out," he said, earning him a whack from Adam. "What?"

"You're so immature," Heather replied as she turned on the coffee pot. "Where's Schele?"

"Getting dressed." Heather leaned against the counter casually.

"So, what did you two do last night?"

"That is none of your business." Both Adam and Heather were interested at this point.

"You're forgetting, I'm a Princess." Damian snorted and shook his head back and forth.

"Not anymore."

"Maybe not, but I'm the one controlling the coffee pot, and who gets coffee." Adam laughed.

"She's got you there, Damian," he said.

"Women," Damian muttered under his breath. Heather smirked as she began to dig around the kitchen for something for them to eat for breakfast.

Sherie shook her head as she walked down the street. She _had_ to be going crazy! First that dream of hers, and now this address that kept repeating in her mind. Sherie entered the apartment building, and mounted the steps. What would she say when she got there? _Hey, this address just popped in my head, and won't go away, so I decided to check it out?_ That would just have to do. Sighing, Sherie knocked on the door. She could hear voice and the TV on the other side. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"Aida?"

**A/N:** Contest! Where did the character names that I use come from? Also, if you want to see what Heather and Adam's tattoos look like, check out my profile (bottom two links). Much love!

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The name just slipped out; Sherie couldn't figure out where it came from at first. Suddenly, Sherie remember; it all came rushing back to her.

"I'm sorry, I'll lave. Sorry for bothering you," she said. When she tried to walk away, Heather grabbed her upper arm.

"You're not bothering us…Amneris." Inside, Damian's head whipped around, and Adam stood up. Adam went over, and stood next to Heather.

"Radames?" Adam smiled weakly.

"It's Adam now, but yeah, it's me." Sherie gave Adam a huge hug. Then she gave Heather a hug.

"How did you find us here?" asked Heather. Sherie pulled away.

"This dream, I kept having this dream, but I didn't remember anything until I saw you guys."

"That's how it was with us, we didn't remember until we saw each other. We're thrilled that you're here, come on it." Sherie followed Heather into the apartment. Damian and Schele were trying to decide on what kind of pizza to order. "This is Schele and Damian." Both looked up.

"Your Highness," Damian said. Sherie looked startled by the comment.

"It's Sherie."

"Sorry, Sherie. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to impose or anything. I just wanted to stop by quickly."

"You can stay," Adam said. "I'd actually prefer if you did, so we can talk and all." Sherie chewed on her bottom lip. After several seconds she nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll stay."

The five friends sat around talking. Once in a while they'd look at the football game on TV, but it was mostly background noise. The pizza arrived around 6:30. Everyone got up to help themselves, but something caught Heather's attention.

"Aida, Aida!" Figuring it was in her mind, Heather shook her head back and forth. Only, it wasn't in her mind; it was coming from…the TV!

**A/N:** Short chapter…sorry! Next chapter is the last too. Much love!

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Heather drifted over to the TV as if in a trance. Thanks to satellite TV, she was able to rewind the TV, and see what she had heard. The color drained from her face as she watched the scene on the TV unfold. When Damian realized that Heather wasn't in the kitchen, he glanced around to find her.

"Heather? Heather, you okay?" he asked. Everyone else turned their attention to Heather. "What's wrong?"

"Look at the TV," Heather replied quietly. She rewound the TV again so everyone could watch. It was a commercial for a musical called _Aida_. Nobody said anything at first. Adam picked up the phone, and began to dial. "What are you doing?" his girlfriend asked him.

"I'm going to go to that show," he replied. "Is anyone else coming with me?" Adam looked from person to person.

"I'll go," Sherie said.

"Me too," Damian told his friend. Schele nodded.

"Same here." Adam looked at Heather.

"Yes, of course." Adam finished dialing. He ordered the last five tickets for the opening night performance.

Heather sat next to Adam on the couch, and rested her head on his shoulder. Adam wrapped his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"You okay?" he asked. Heather nodded. "You sure? You seemed a little shaken up with the commercial."

"I'm _fine_ Adam!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay, sorry for caring!" Sherie sat on the other side of Heather.

"How did those people know about all that?" she asked no one in particular. "It looks completely accurate; like they didn't miss a single beat."  
"I don't know. But what I do know is that _nothing_ will surprise me after this week," Schele replied. Everyone chuckled. "One can't help but wonder…"

"It's all in the gods' hands," Heather said firmly. "Just like why we're all here together again. It's out of our hands."

"Just like being ruthlessly murdered was out of our hands?" Damian snapped.

"Hey man, chill. We're not going to go there," said Adam.

When Heather reached for her drink on the coffee table, Sherie noticed the mark around the other girl's wrists.

"Heather, what happened to your wrists?" she asked. Heather looked at her wrists and shrugged.

"It's a birthmark or something. I've always had it." Adam took a closer look at Heather's wrist.

"I have the same thing on my wrists," he said as he held out his wrist. Sherie gently ran her fingertips over the mark on his skin.

"It almost looks like rope marks," she pointed out. Damian got up and looked at his friends' wrists.

"It does," he commented.

"It's almost as if they're mark from your trial." Heather quickly pulled her wrist away as if afraid to look at it.

Sherie, Damian, and Adam stayed until nearly ten o'clock. Heather gave Sherie and Damian each a hug, and Adam a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you," Adam whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her skin.

"Love you too," she replied just as quietly. Heather just happened to glance over at Schele as their friends left. Schele seemed to be giving Damian a weird look, a look Heather knew all too well. The second the door closed, Heather rounded on her friend.

"What?" Schele asked as she began to clean up. Heather followed her friend.

"You like Damian." Schele spun around.

"What?"

"You…like…Damian," Heather repeated much slower. "I can see it in your eyes."

"You're crazy."

"Last time you said that, I was right." Schele rolled her eyes, and went back to what she had been doing. Heather dropped the subject, and helped her friend finish cleaning up.

The five friends sat in the theatre waiting. Heather glanced over at Damian and Schele. Sure enough, they were holding hands. Adam leaned over, and kissed Heather's cheek.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm going to be okay," Heather replied.

"You know, I was thinking."  
"Hope you didn't hurt yourself." Adam disregarded the comment, and continued.

"Maybe if things work out between Damian and Schele, they could move in together, and we could move in together." Heather rested her head on Adam's shoulder; the most comfortable place to rest her head.

"Or, we could just move in together, and let them work things out on their own." Adam smiled. The house lights dimmed, causing Heather to stiffen slightly.

"You ready for this?" Heather nodded.

"Yeah, I already know what happens; they live happily ever after." And they did.

**The End!**

**A/N:** Bet you weren't expecting that now were you?


End file.
